Missing
by Molly's are awesome
Summary: Gumball Watterson goes missing at the age of 12. The city of Elmore is turned upside down, but the most depressed out of all them is Darwin.  Oc's allowed. Regular show cross-over parts are in here.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Darwin," Said a voice of teddy bear.

"Hello," Said the quiet whisper of an orange fish. He seemed a bit uneasy. Taking in the appearance of the small tan colored room, while the priceless fake paintings stare at you.

The first person to speak, the teddy bear, was sitting on a small red one-person couch. The small teddy bear, who appeared to be a woman, was holding a pencil and a notebook. She had a name tag with her name, Eileen, on it stitched to her fluffy chest. While the quiet orange fish with green shoes, sat in a flowery patterned three-person couch.

The room had two windows, but the curtains were closed. Giant glass and wooden vases at each corner of the room appeared to have priceless antiques, with the key to unlock the vases unmoved in the key slot area. Next to the teddy bears seat was a light colored wooden desk. On top of it, it held an electrical device that made noises of rain forest in the background.

"I suppose you already know why you're here so there's no point in explaining this. So let's finish yesterday's days conversation, shall we."

The quiet fish nodded in reply.

"So… Tell me about your friend/step-brother Gumball Watterson."

Darwin took a deep sigh then spoke:

"Gumball was a little different from the other kids at school."

"Different,… How?"

"He… well, Gumball lived for adventure and fun. He wasn't a regular kid, and he accepted that he wasn't one. He wasn't the least bit brave, he was a coward. He puts me and his baby sister, Anias, in plot of his misadventures, in some magical way."

"Ahh… Tell me, Darwin, how did you and Gumball become friends?"

"It wasn't a normal thing I can tell that, but… Well, I wasn't always his friend. I used to be his pet fish. Then one day I magically sprouted out legs and we sub-consciously became friends. Like I said it wasn't normal."

The therapist teddy bear just nodded, writing all this down on the notepad she was holding.

When she finished writing she stood and looked at Darwin. Telling him that they were done for today.

The fish just nodded and got up and walked away out the small room into a bigger room, which appeared to be a waiting room.

He was soon greeted by his adoptive Mom and sister.

"How'd it go, Sweetie?" asked a concerned Mother. Going up to hug her son.

Darwin just shrugged in reply as his mother's sweet embrace left him. He walked outside the building going straight to the family car.

Anias and Nicole (mom) looked at each other then back at the door Darwin left threw.

A tragic event happened to the Watterson's happened. That's why everyone seemed so down. Everyone's favorite 12 year old, trouble making cat, with a mischief for adventure and who was a coward and not very responsible, went missing a few months ago and everything in Elmore wasn't the same.

Masami and Darwin started going out. Tobias and Penny, Banana Joe and Carrie(emo ghost girl).

Everything was out of whack.

Mr. Gaylord Robison left his wife and kid.

Crazy. Yes it is.

All because Gumball decides to get kidnapped, by going to the gas station by himself.

Tragic. I know.

The drive home was quiet, no one talked.

Darwin was looking outside the window, tears forming in his eyes.

_My best friend MISSING. Who is responsible for this… who took what was MINE! _

As soon as that thought left his head, he blushed at the thought of calling Gumball his.

"So, Darwin, what happened in there?"

He was completely cut from his concentration. He looked around the car to see who whispered that to him, only to find his adoptive sister trying to talk with him.

He quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes before replying:

"Nothing you would understand, Anias."

"Considering since I help you with your homework, make your breakfast lunch, and dinner and brush your teeth! I think I would understand. He is my brother too!"

"I know! It's just I don't want to talk about it."

The car ride seemed long, but they finally arrived home. The got out the the car and Mom the unlocked the door to let Anias and Darwin inside.

They looked to see Richard(dad) sleeping on the couch, in his work clothes which was odd cause he didn't have a job.

"I got to go to work at the rainbow factory. I'll be back in a couple of hours, keep an eye on father! Darwin you're in charge. Bye!"

And with that Mom left them.

"I guess I'll be cooking dinner then, anything you want to eat, Darwin?" asked Anias going to the kitchen. Darwin shook his head no in reply and went upstairs to his room.

Anias watched as Darwin went upstairs.

She sighed and went to go to cook dinner. A worried look spread across her face.

As Darwin went to his room he grabbed the phone from his parents' bedroom, and then went to his room.

He dialed a number on the phone and it rung.

"Hellooooo!" Said the slap happy voice.

"Hey, Rigby…Do.. Do you think I can come over?" said a stuttering voice of Darwin.

"Sure, but I'll have to ask Mordecia!"

"Okay."

"Yo! Dude!" said the midget raccoon, scurrying to his best friend that was a blue jay. Who was playing _Super Smash Bros _on his Wii.

"Sups." Said the blue jay not looking away from his game.

"Darwin says he needs to come over! SOOOOOO! Can he?"

Mordecia paused the game he was playing and looked at Rigby.

"Yeah let come over! Maybe will be able to make him feel a little better."

Rigby nodded going back to the phone.

(Mordecia and Rigby had the park to themselves since everyone was gone for week.)

Darwin got the answer he was looking for.

He ran down stairs grapping his coat from the rack.

"Anias! I'M GOING TO THE PARK! BE BACK IN A FEW!" yelled Darwin to his sister.

"WHAT? MOM WOULD TOTALLY KILL YOU!WHAT IF YOUR NOT HOME WHEN SHE IS!" yelled back his sister in worried state.

"Well,… Then just stall for me till I get home!"

Before Anias could reply Darwin had already left.

Darwin ran all the way the park Mordecia and Rigby worked at, which was a couple blocks away.

Being side tracked by a couple people, only one person caught his mind.

"Prostitute."

"What was that, Darwin?" replied the (not-real-I'm-just-faking-it) innocent voice of Penny. Turning around to look at him.

"Nǐ jiàn rén! Nǐ zhège biǎo zi! Wǒ xīwàng nǐ ránshāo dìyù! (You slut! You BETCH! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!)" Said Darwin out loud.

(A/N: I don't hate penny, it just fits well into the plot! She is probably going to be successful in adult hood but not in this story.)

"What?" asked Penny confused by his Chinese language.

Truth be told. Darwin didn't know what he had said either, but he wouldn't admit to that.

"I said hi."

"Oh… Why didn't you just say that before?"

_Di- did he voice just change. _

If you couldn't tell, Penny's voice went from innocent to seducing.

"I gotta go!" Darwin took off running but was stopped when Penny grabbed his jacket.

"What's the rush?"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SO GALD YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR(so happy to be the 1st person to submit a story under this category 2!"

thx 4 the 3 people that submitted an Oc..

so I made this chapter with some humor.

Oh,Princess-Of-Your-Doom,I made Aqua a little hyper, because of the way u described her. If u don't like it I'll change it...

Anyway on with the story.

ENJOY!

Oh. and AllenFairyTell, Chibisuke is an Chinchilla.

"Umm. Penny? C-can you please let go." said Darwin a bit uneasy by Penny's actions.  
>The antlered peanut just stared at him, with a seducing smile that only dumb people(and people who didn't know her) would fall for.<br>He already knew the card she was playing.  
>He knew she wouldn't let go unless they kissed.<br>He let out sigh.  
>"What the heck do you want from me." he said with his confused(yet so innocent) voice.<br>Penny only chuckled.  
>She leaned in closer to his face.<br>'What the what?' thought Darwin confused.  
>Then it hit him in the face.<br>He pushed her off, and she fell unto the ground.  
>He looked at her with glaring eyes.<br>"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING TOBIAS! AND IM DATING MASAMI YOU RETARD! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME!" yelled Darwin at the antlered peanut on the ground.  
>She couldn't say she wasn't the least bit startled, 'cause she was.<br>A couple people were staring, but they didn't really care. But they knew Darwin was pissed.  
>Penny didn't say anything, she was just staring at him(still on the ground) with a mixture of shock and horror on her face.<br>He gave one final look at her than walked away towards the park.  
>He managed to reach the park in no time. Everything looked normal. For now.<br>The grass was perfectly cut(thanks to Benson's nagging), people were feeding a bunch of baby ducks.  
>Though somehow the house was still in perfect shape.<br>He sighed. He was afraid to knock on the door.  
>The park seemed pretty full today. So he could understand if they busy,but those two were slackers(though hate to admit it) why would they be doing anything right now.<br>He sucked in some air, making him look buff, then released it, and knocked on the door.  
>"Helllllloooooooooooo!" said a voice on the other side of the door.<br>"h-hello?" replied the quiet whisper of the passion fish.  
>After he said that, the door slowly opened to reveal Mordecai.<br>He was smiling. A weird smile. A smile he could recognize from a mile away.  
>"Is there something I don't know about?" asked Darwin in an unimpressed tone.<br>"What are you talking about,Dude, nothings up!" replied Mordecai.  
>Darwin fully noted, that he was talking with nervousness, but sighed cause he wanted to go inside already.<br>"Forget it... C-Can I cone inside now?"  
>Mordecai only replied with a nod.<br>/(Page-break)\\\\\\  
>Knock Knock<br>The door of the Watterson household was being knocked on. Well more like, being banged on.  
>Anias didn't know who it was,but she could tell it was one of Gumball and Darwin's friends.<br>She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
>Her Dad was still asleep(no duh.)<br>"Stop Knocking on the Door!" yelled Anias at the intruders.  
>As usual no one listened to her.<br>She sighed to her herself.  
>She opened the door, only to be knocked down unto the floor, and be forced into a massive hug.<br>"Darwin!" cooed a black cat.  
>"Aqua, that's not him!" said a whitesnow colored chinchilla, with hair that passes its shoulders. It appeared to be a male wearing blue colored jeans, a black t-shirt, black trench coat, and a blue green colored scarf. His ears were perked up and his tail was down.  
>His sapphire eyes stared intently at the black cat.<br>"Wha-?" she sat up to look at the pink rabbit. Her blue as blinked at the rabbit.  
>Anias finally gotta good look at her.<br>It was a female black cat, she wore a short light blue shirt the covered her chest, and a skirt that matched her shirt, and around her neck was a blue ribbon. Her ears where up and her tail slowing down, from possibly wagging her tail so much.  
>It seemed pretty obvious that she liked blue.<br>"Oh! I guess your right Chi-chi!" said the cat nervously.  
>"You know I hate that nickname! I prefer CHIBI! CHIBI!" replied the Chinchilla trying to be mean, but it came out too nice.<br>"What are you guys doing!" said a human girl walking in.  
>She had black hair and pale skin, wearing a black dress and black boots. Her brown eyes showed her impatience for the animals.<br>"Sorry,Mel!" said the black cat.  
>The rabbit managed to push the cat off her.<br>"Who are you guys and what do you want." said the rabbit almost about snap.  
>"Huh! OH! Hiya ,sweetie,you must be Darwin's little sister! Do you,by any chance, know were Darwin is?" said the cat.<br>"Darwin... He said went to the park and ma-" Anias was rudely interrupted by the hyper active cat.  
>"Thanks, Sweetie! LETS GO YOU GUYS!" and with that she left dragging her friends along with her.<br>/(Page Breaks)\\\\\\  
>"bfffphf... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" went the young passion fish trying to hold in a laugh,but it split out.<br>The blue jay joined the laughing fish.  
>"Dude, that's the fifth time he's beaten you." the bird managed to say.<br>"Thats not FUNNY!" yelled the raccoon in reply.  
>The 3 were in the living room playing 'Shadow the Hedgehog' multi-player mode in an attempt to cheer Darwin up, and so far it was working.<br>(a/n: they aren't playing 'Super Smash Bros.' anymore.)  
>"I don't wanna be player1 anymore!" said the raccoon pouting a bit.<br>He threw the controller down frustration and left the room in frustration.  
>The two left in the room continued there laughed while inserting a new game to play.<br>/(Page Break)\\\\\\  
>"There it is! THE PARK! OKAY! TEAM AQUA AWAY!" yelled cat in over hyper-ness.<br>Chibisuke laughed and Mel sighed. That cat was way to hyper.  
>The walked inside the park and scanned everywhere.<br>"Do you guys see them?" asked the Chinchilla.  
>"Nope." said the human girl.<br>"COME ON CHI-CHI AND MELLY! WE MUST FIND HIM"  
>"WOULD STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled the other two in sync, giving the cat a deadly glare(but Chibisuke gave a too nice of an evil glare).<br>"Oh, Nii-chan (a/n: that's brother in Japaneses! Except there not related. ) you suck epically at mean glares!" said the black cat, patting the chinchilla's back.  
>"Hey you guys? Who's that?" said the human girl interrupting the two animals(Literally), pointing to the house in the middle of the park.<br>Aqua and Chibisuke looked to where Mel was pointing and saw someone at the door.  
>The person wore a black hood and was setting a note on the floor, in front of the door.<br>"Darwin,Dude!" yelled Aqua chasing after the masked animal(or person) who was about leave.  
>"She is one fast cat." said the impressed ebony haired girl running after her, with hands on her dress to keep it from going up.<br>Chibisuke only walked to catch up to them.  
>"Ha! GOTCHA! Darwin?" said Aqua on top of the masked intruder under her.<br>The hood fell down and Aqua looked at the creature it confusion.  
>Mel and Chibisuke saw caught up to the cat and saw who it was.<br>"Hey it's you!" said The chinchilla in surprise, his ears perking up.  
>Mel and Aqua only had the look of shock and confusion on their face.<p>

To be continued...

Can you guys guess who it is?

Bet you guys will guess the same person and get it wrong...

Oh and I called Chibisuke Chibi because...

Chinchilla and Chibisuke= ChiChi

Well see ya next time

Hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW!

Darwin's so mean to Penny.

Its all rite Penny, were tite! I don't hate u!

BYE 4 NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS UP AND ABOUT!**_

_**Thanks for these epic oc's people..**_

_**IF you have any problem with the way I made ur oc's act, TELL ME!**_

_**Oh and I am gonna start updating this story every Tues. and (every other) Thursday.**_

_**Yeah so enough chit-chat lets begin!**_

/\\\\\\\\\\

"What the fuck?" said the unmasked creature.  
>It appeared to be a human like Mel, but instead it was a human. He was wearing that accursed black hoodie, and sone brown jeans. He also had long green hair(Sorta like Chibisuke's white hair, but a couple inches shorter!), with a white hat with the letter 'C' on top, that had been hidden under his hood.<br>He looked irritated on the verge of an explosion.  
>Aqua only looked at Chibisuke with confusion, paying no mind to the boy under her.<br>"H-how do you know this person,ChiChi?" asked the black cat eyeing the Chinchilla.  
>Mel was only able to stand there in confusion. She had no idea of what was going on.<br>"His name is Comet.." said the Chinchilla, he seemed to have said with voice of sadness and anger.  
>"COMET! I KNEW I'DE FIND YOU! YOU STILL OWE TWENTY BUCKS!" yelled a loud yelling voice of someone jumping out of the bushes near the small baby blue house.<br>"Oh Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck!" cursed the human known as Comet loudly.  
>The thing that jumped out of the bushes was a neko. No literally it was neko. Not a cat. A neko.<br>She had a human body with black ears poking from her blonde hair, that a likely brown. Most likely cause of the coldness.  
>She was wearing a blue shirt, with Tom and Jerry on it, and black jeans.<br>Her claws wear showing, while her tail swished rapidly from side to side. Her eyes appeared to be blood shot and it looked like foam was coming from her mouth.  
>"Na-Narika?" said Mel scared out of her mind and scared.<br>She hadn't seen her friend this crazy since she mixed mustard and chocolate together.  
>"Friend of yours, Mel?" asked the chinchilla with a look of disbelief at the sight before him. He was scared out of his at this person.<br>Aqua on the other hand was confused beyond utter belief. She only stared at the sight before her confused and wordless.  
>"Yeah! My best friend? Why do you ask?" said Mel not moving an inch.<br>"Oh. I didn't know your best friend was freaking psychopath?" replied the chinchilla.  
>"Hehe. We know Aqua, so it makes no real big difference." said Mel still frozen in place.<br>"Good Point."  
>Aqua only 'hmph-ed' at that comment.<br>The letter that that was left half-way under the door, forget.  
>~~~~~(PageBreak),~~~~~~~<br>"You got some mad skills,bro!" said the blue jay acknowledging Darwin's gaming skills.  
>"Yeah,Man! You should totally get an award for those skills!" said Rigby finishing Mordecai's sentence.<br>Darwin only blushed from all the praise he had been getting.  
>The trio had just finished playing 'Mario Kart' for wii (multiplayer mode).<br>Though in the back of his mind he still couldn't forget tha-..  
>A loud agonizing scream could be heard that disrupted his thoughts.<br>It seemed that Mordecai and Rigby heard it to and they were frozen in place.  
>After the agonizing screams of pain, you could here loud banging on the door. With screams of terror... And pain.<br>"What the h, is going on out there?" asked a confused and scared raccoon to mo one indirectly.  
>"I don't know, Dude! But we gotta go figure it out. Come on ,Rigby!" said Mordecai getting up of his spot of the couch.<br>"What! Why do I have to go?" asked the raccoon a little ticked off he had to go with him.  
>"Because, what if someones die-ing? Then Benson will be pissed." replied the Blue jay.<br>"When is he not pissed?" yelled the pleading raccoon.  
>Darwin only chuckled at the two 23 year olds bickering.<br>It was like watching a cartoon, that's anything but regular.  
>~~~~~(PageBreak)~~~~~~~~<br>"GAH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST EAT MY HOODIE!" yelled the human at the crazed neko, while he was banging on the door.  
>The neko only replied in a slap-happy tone.<br>"Why so serious? You shouldn't be nervous! Don't be scared!" said the human trying to reach the boy, but couldn't reach him.  
>She was being held back by Chibisuke, Aqua, and Mel so she couldn't reach (or hurt) Comet.<br>Comet kept backing even though his back was already on the door.  
>He kept scooting Till his back fell rite on the floor.<br>The door had opened and reviled a (handsome in Mels eyes) young blue jay.  
>He looked at the scene before him and put a look of 'I don't even wanna know' on his face.<br>Mel looked up and saw that look. Her heart shattered in embarrassment upon her crush seeing her like this.  
>Yep it's not everyday you get hold back a best friend who looks like she's got rabies.<br>Your life is never ruined after that.  
>(But enough with Mel's problems)<br>"Hey, Mordecai, wha-! WHOA!" said a raccoon seeing the scene before him. "OH HEY! ITS NARIKA! What's up, mon pote (buddy in French)?"  
>"Notin in much Rig-bone! Though I still will never learn were you learned french." said the neko snapping out of her rage.<br>Everyone (excluding Rigby and Mordecai) had a 'What the heck just happened' look on there face.  
>"So anyway,Comet! You pew twenty bucks!" said the calmness of the one call Narika.<br>"Wu-but-...BUT I DON'T KNOW YOU! MATTER A FACT! I JUST MET YOU! AND KNOW YOU SAY I OWE YOU MONEY! I SHOULD JUST TAKE YOUR BUTT TO COURT RIGHT NOW!" said the rant of the human boy, Comet.  
>Narika only yawned out of boredemn and then spoke:<br>"So what? You accepted a letter from a mysterious person in my sight to give to Darwin, without paying a fee."  
>"Did someone call my name?" asked a certain passion fish poking his head out the door from behind Mordecai (Mel:His innocence shined so brightly! It was so kawaii!).<br>"Oh? What's this?" said Darwin noticing a letter with his name on it. He bent down to pick it up and read it.  
>"OHHH A FAMILY REUNION EXCEPT WERE NOT RELATED!" yelled Aqua finally saying something random to break the silence as Darwin read the letter.<br>"I KNOW RIGHT!" said Narika agreeing with that random comment.  
>Darwin let the letter fly out of his hand and to some random place at the park.<br>"What did it say?"  
>A small smile appeared on his face. "Someone knows where Gumball is!"<br>~~~~(PageBreak)~~~~  
>"So your gonna tell'm?"<br>"Yep. Every last detail."  
>"Gumball, if your scared you don't have to do this."<br>"No.. It's about time the truth came out.."  
>Sigh. "It's your choice, but don't tell them about the boss."<br>"Why not."  
>"Don't act stupid. You know what!"<br>"I know. I know."  
>"I don't want you to go through what I went through!"<br>"Aki..."  
>"Well, enough crying.. Let's get going!"<br>"Mhmm! Alright!"  
>(Done with Chapter)\\\  
>TO BE CONTINUED..<p>

_**YEAH! Hope u liked it and yawl the ending is stupid I'll explain that crap l8r so ttyl my homies! Gotta work on another story!**_


End file.
